1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices that provide images to users, such as televisions (“TV”), digital cameras, laptop computers, navigation devices, and mobile phones, include a display device for displaying the images. A display device includes a display panel for generating an image to display the image, and a window on top of the display panel to protect the display panel.
The image generated on the display panel may be transmitted through the window to be viewed by a user. The window includes a display area on which an image is displayed, and a non-display area around (e.g., surrounding) the display area. The non-display area of the window may be designed in various colors by using a printing layer. However, light reaching the printing layer may be scattered by reflection (e.g., total reflection), thus causing light leakage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.